


Mr right

by TheBeastsWrite



Category: Teen Titans
Genre: Affection, Aged up characters, Animal Instincts, Biting, Breeding Kink, Claw Play, Clubbing, Cum Inflation, Destruction of stuff with magic, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Getting Together, Grinding, Marking, Masterbation, Oral Sex, Possessiveness, Raven knows what she wants and she's gonna get it, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scenting, Seduction, Size Kink, Strength Kink, Teasing, The plot is smut, There isn't much of a plot at all lmao, They deserve their own Tag, They're roughly 19 in this fic, Wall Sex, empath!Raven, fantasties, garfields fangs, long haired raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeastsWrite/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts on the beach, just one tendril of lust that sets them both aflame. Now that she's had a taste of beast boy she's determined to have the whole thing.</p><p>Raven's never been so thankful that Starfire convinced her to wear a bikini.</p><p>(This fic is rated explicit for a reason, there will be a lot of smut to come in the next few chapters. Please keep an eye on the tags with each chapter and read the chapter description, thank you.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It started with...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrGrimReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGrimReaper/gifts).



> Eh I don't know how I feel about that summary it sounds really shit doesn't it, oh well!
> 
> So I wanted to see a fic where Raven seduces Beastboy for a change there aren't enough of those! So I got off my arse and wrote it.
> 
> I was torn between making this a multichapter or just doing it in one long fic but it was taking to long too write in one go so I decided on multichapter.
> 
> Also! You should definitely listen to Mr right by A rocket to the moon, it's the perfect bbrae song.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, prompt me maybe? I really wanna get fully into the bbrae fandom :D (Also come bug me to write more I work better that way)
> 
> dmitriwrites.tumblr.com (please dont yell at me for how long this took to update I KNOW IM A TERRIBLE PERSON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing majorly explicit in this one some secution with suncream and the start of a lustful romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on editing this fic, and I plan to update it as well!

It all started out the with a girls day out.

Raven had been dragged from store to store in search of the perfect outfit to wear to the Titan's annual holiday. Starfire had insisted on 'girl time' and Raven didn't have the heart to turn down the Tameranian girl down once more so she had begrudgingly come along. 

She'd never expected for straps of fabric masquerading as suits to be thrust in her direction while a bubbling mass of joy insisted she try them on. Raven had refused, at first, she had her bathing suit, it was near identical to her uniform and she was comfortable in it, why change that?

'Please, friend Raven? I am sure you will look very delightful!"

She had sighed as Starfire held her own pink and green suits to try and picked out a few of the darker ones trudging to the stores changing room with a frown letting the other girl know just how much she didn't wish to do this.

The first suit was a dark purple, she had liked the colour but didn't sit right on her chest, too many criss crossing lines. After showing it to Starfire (who was in a light green, frilly ensemble) and having it confirmed that it didn't suit her she moved back to change. A few more were shot down, Starfire had settled on A Green and flower print bikini a few goes back but she was refusing to let them leave until they found one for Raven.

The final piece was a dark blue simple and easy to tie about her neck, she had to juggle to put her breasts in and worried it wouldnt hold them, the small thin fabric gave the illusion that they were going to fall out at any moment but seemed to be holding. She flushed a little looking down at herself and refused to meet the mirror instead stepping out and doing the demanded twirl only to startle when Starfire squealed, clapping her hands and proclaimed that outfit to be 'the one'. 

She had hesitantly agreed to buy it when Starfire ensured her she looked 'beautiful, friend Raven!' and that she simply must wear it to the beach think of all the sun she could soak up! She had rolled her eyes a little, only the alien girl knew that Raven enjoyed the warmth of sun on her skin, the other Titans assumed that her gloomy exterior meant she preferred darkness but really the sun made her far more relaxed and calmed rampant emotions helping her to meditate and settle. 

They had walked out of the shops with Starfire's arm looped through Raven's as the Tameranian gushed about looking forward too their beach time.

Now that they were here she wasn't entirely sure this had been a good purchase. She sighs as the adjusts herself in the mirror, the bikini just barely covers her modesty, clinging to her like a second skin The blue fabric barely holds her breasts and the ties at her hips have been knotted three times just to be sure. She groans softly bringing her palm up to her forehead. She knew she should have just packed her other bathing suit.

 ~~~~Still though, she can't just hide in the changing room forever so with a light blush dusting her cheeks that she struggles to keep in check she pushes open the door and steps outside.

Starfire is already out on the sand with the boys dressed in her flower print bikini and Raven will admit that the high blush on Robin's cheeks as he pointedly avoids looking at anything but the aliens face is rather amusing.

She finds herself relaxing a little until Starfire turns and grins at her, spinning about in the air and babbling that she looks delightful and that she just knew the outfit was perfect for Raven. Then suddenly there are three more pairs of eyes on her and she can't fight the blush, stiffening under their scrutiny. Cyborg feels like warmth and he grins at her joking that it's nice to see her out of her robe for a change. Robin just nods in agreement before his eyes slide back to Starfire and that smitten soft feeling comes back. 

Then she feels it, it washes over her, hot and burning feeling like the crackle of fire starting in her stomach, clenching her body up and making her cheeks heat. She glances up through her lashes to the source of the feeling to see Beast boy staring openly at her, mouth slack and eyes dark.

She startles a little, surprised by the slick heat of her body in response. She'd never thought of Garfield like - like _that._ He'd always been young in her eyes, childish almost. But she had to admit, lately he'd grown up, taunting her less and settling for polite almost warm conversation though the friendly jokes remained, he'd even joined her in meditating a few times, that had surprised her at first but she had come to welcome it. 

She looks now though, drags her eyes over the slope of his shoulders and the smooth plans of his chest down to his abs and yes, she can admit, he filled out well looking less awkward and gangly and more, well, _more._ She let out a soft breath tampering down her emotions trying to fight of the heat rising under her skin crackling through her veins but it was near impossible, he just felt so _much._

 _"_ Uh, Raven?"

"Friend?"

She was wrenched out of her thoughts at the sound of her team mates voices, glancing about to see that the beach furniture and some sand had begun floating lit up by her powers. 

She clears her throat, refusing to meat Garfield's eyes as the things settle her emotions reigned back in though that crackle of heat never leaves her stomach, she knows it's not her emotions but it sits at the back of her mind even as Beast boy turns into a Gorilla and grabs Cyborg racing and hurling him into the water breaking the tension. For that she's grateful. 

She get's one more curious look from Robin and Starfire before they chase after the others, whooping and laughing leaving her to breath out a shakey breath and make her way to a shaded recliner.

She had much to think upon.

\---------

After lazing in the warmth of the sun for a few hours, watching her friends splash and play in the water Raven had come to the conclusion that she liked the way Garfield made her feel. Did she wish to feel it again? Yes and she was going to if she had her way. She's not sure she'd label it as love, it was far too soon for that but it was something, simmering in her chest and she felt herself blush as she glanced up and watched green skin move, strong muscles pushing through water. Well, she wanted him that was for sure, now that she had the idea in her head she couldn't shake it. 

She froze when green eyes met hers, and beast boy pushed upright, making his way out of the water and towards her. Her heart fluttered in her chest, appreciatively dragging her eyes down him, licking her lips as the water gathered on his skin and his swim trunk clung to him obscenely.

Azar help her when did he become so very good looking? And more importantly how had it taken his emotions for her to notice.

There was a gentle feeling coming from him as he stepped up, goofy grin on his face flashing his fangs at her and she felt the answering smile pull at her lips before she gave it permission. 

"Hey, Rae! Come get in the water with us! It's nice and waaaaarm."

She huffed a little shifting in her seat when lust murmured a low plan into her mind. She would have him, she just had to make it happen.

"Alright but will you help me with something first?"

Garfield lit up at her agreement, rocking on his feet arms at his side as he nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure! Anything!"

"Help me apply some sunscreen?"

She watched carefully for his reaction, pleased when that heat simmered in her belly again practically radiating from him as green eyes flicked to the bottle beside her, over her body and back red tinge touching green skin as he processed what she said.

He glanced back at the other Titan's and she watched him swallow. They were too caught up in their time in the water to be worried about them and she turned her head back to Beast Boy who cleared his throat and reached for the bottle.

"Uh w-where do I start?"

She grinned a little to herself as she turned her back and moved her hair to the side. She held her breath as she felt Garfield settle behind her. The crackling fire feeling was back, coiling in her stomach but this time it was tinged with something like nervousness? it was a bitter bite to the sweet heat of the lust and she forced herself to relax leaning back slight as large hands settled on her shoulders, smearing cream along her skin.

She moaned softly at the coolness of the liquid and bit her lip when beast boy bit of a sharp 'holy fuck' behind her, hands shaking as they dragged down her back, working the suncream into her skin. it was almost sweet how easily affected he was, just from being allowed to touch her.

She was quiet as he worked, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her. They dipped down her spine and around her hips and she shivered at the feeling, almost possessive as they squeezed there. He took longer then was needed to rub the cream into her skin but she certainly wasn't complaining, arching her back as he went near the top of her ass. She could feel the delight when he let out a stifled moan behind her, feeding of the lust coming from him in waves, it made her wet, body tightening in anticipation.

She shivered when Beast boy breathed in deep behind her, flicking her tongue out to wet her lower lip, he was scenting her sniffing along her neck breathing out against her skin leaving her flushed and hot.

She turned around slowly, holding out her hand palm up watching as he poured some sunscreen onto her hand, holding dark green eyes as she smeared it across her chest, dragging her fingers over her skin, over the swell of her breast before the fabric stopped her, then down to her stomach. 

Shifting she settled so the her legs were outstretched and he glanced down, applying more cream to his hands before dragging them up one leg, tantalizingly slowly, her breath caught when he reached her upper thigh and up, fingertips brushing the fabric covering her cunt before diving away. He moved so that she could turn her body, presenting her other leg towards him shivering when his hands returned to her skin.

When he was finally done he settled back, breathing in short puffs and there was a noticeable tent in his shorts. The outline of his cock staining against the fabric.

She stared at it, hands itching to reach out and touch but the little spell around them was broken when Starfire called out to them asking if they would be joining her in the water. Garfield startled, flushing high in his cheeks and shifting yelling that he was just popping to the bathroom before hurrying away.

She felt a smile gracing her face as she stood and made her way to the water, ignoring her team mates questioning glances.

This was going to be more fun then she imagined.

 


	2. First steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't majorly explicit, the next one will be but for now clothes sharing and scenting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Raven begins her foray into seduction, the little minx.
> 
> Remember to come and bug me on tumblr for updates and you can suggest anything you want to see in the fic in the future!
> 
> dmitriwrites.tumblr.com
> 
> currently undergoing an edit and update!

 The day at the beach had ended well, she had highly enjoyed spending time with the team even with the petty jokes and shenanigans. They had settled for some pizza when the sun set before heading home in the T car.

Overall, no bad guys interrupting and hot food with good friends, it had been an enjoyable day.

She had had more time to think when she was finally alone in her room for the day, about Garfield and herself. She admitted, if only in her own mind, that she rather liked his company even when they were younger (She would never ever tell him this of course), his light heartedness and tendency to always be smiling was so different to herself but it made her comfortable, she knew if anyone could find the positive it would be him. She settled on the bed in thought. Perhaps, if she were being honest, she always had a small bit of a crush on him, though it was tempered by her emotions and the fear of being close to anyone. 

So, that left her with a dilemma. She could ignore everything that happened this afternoon and not push the issue, leaving them with their friendship.

Or she could... do something, anything, and see where this all lead them.

Her heart raced at the idea, where could this lead them exactly? She tried to imagine what their life would be like together, the jokes and the laughter whilst she tried her best to ignore him rolling her eyes at his goofy smile. She grinned to herself, stifling it behind her hand. That wouldn't be too bad at all.

_Don't get ahead of yourself, Raven. We're not even sure he likes you like that yet._

She nodded a little to herself, thanking wisdom. She simply had to make him see her in a new light, it was obvious that he felt lust for her she could feel that but there was something softer about it, smoothing out the edges and cooling the heat and that was what baffled her, that is what she didn't understand. 

Azar, men are so confusing.

She dropped back onto her bed, hood pooling about her shoulders and stared at her ceiling. 

Alright, first step was to ensure that beast boy knew he was attracted to her, let that fester and develop. She could work with attracted, attracted was easy. Maybe if she tried being a little nicer to him? She frowned slightly at that, it's not that she was mean exactly, it was a thing the two of them had this, _thing_ , going where she would be dry and witty in answer to his raucous laughter and obnoxious jokes. 

Still, it could be amusing to see how he would react to her being nicer then usual, and it wouldn't hurt their friendship to be so either. She had been trying for it for some time, she just wasn't sure how it would be taken until now.

She sat up quickly, running a hand through her hair, alright, attraction and kindness. She could do this, she simply had to make sure she didn't let her powers get out of control whilst she worked. 

A small idea hits her courtesy of wisdom and she remembers Beast boy mentioning to her about his enhanced senses due to the animals inside him and she knew that his sense of smell was far stronger then others so what if she were to... combine their scents?

The book next to her lit up with energy and flew towards the opposite wall hitting it with a sharp thud. She felt herself blush faintly, the idea was appealing to her demon side, territorial and primal and she sucked in a soft breath.

Well if this was how she reacted surely it should help in making her case to Garfield. 

She stood, rising her hood to shield her face and gathered her energy about herself slipping through the walls until she reached Beast boys room. Sensing noone inside she stepped in, glancing about and let her shroud of magic fall.

The room was messy, clothes and boxes strewn everywhere but it wasn't dirty, as such, it simply needed a pick up and put away. 

 Not wanting to linger incase she was caught she searched the furniture for something that screamed him and smiled when she found on of his favorite purple tshirts, picking it up from the draws she pulled it towards her . This would do perfectly for what she had in mind. She made her quick escape the same way she came until she was safely in her own room again, tshirt held close to her chest.

She delicately placed the garment onto her bed and began unclasping her robe. There was no time like the present, whilst Robin and Starfire were out on a date and Cyborg was away with Titans east for the weekend, it left just her and Garfield in the tower, for a few hours at least. Plenty of time for her to exact her plan. 

She kicked off her shoes, using her magic to float them to next to the door before she folded her robe and let it float to her draws as she unzipped and peeled off her uniform, unclasping and placing the belt on the bed before hand. 

She paused before kicking off her panties and unclasping her bra, she had the perfect pair for this that she'd never used before. She stepped towards her draws, enjoying the cool air on her flushed skin, pulling open the draw with her magic she floated out the items she didn't need until she found the perfect pair of panties, a soft, lacey dark green with a little black bow on the front. They barely covered her modesty and clung to her ass obscenely. Grinning she pulled them on before returning the remaining clothes and shutting the draw.

Finally she slipped Garfield's Tshirt over her head. She shivered when it made her realize just how much larger he had become then herself. It hung off of one shoulder, leaving her collarbone exposed but stopped just short enough to leave the flash of the panties showing, it was baggy on her but clung to the swell of her breasts, showing the peak of her nipples as they tightened in the cold fabric. 

She took a steadying breath as her eyes flashed red, her demon side clawing in a possessive flash of emotion, wanting to play and ruin but she tempered it down, chanting quietly to herself for a moment.

Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos ... Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos... Calm.

She fiddled with the hem of the shirt before squaring her shoulders and stepping towards the door, combing her fingers through her hair. She hadn't left her room all day and with any luck she could make it seem like she had just woken up.

She padded quietly down the halls and up the stairs heading to the main room, licking her lips nervously as the door slid open. 

She made a show of rubbing her eyes as she walked down the steps. Garfield was in the kitchen, head in the fridge as he pulled out piles of food, humming to himself. She took a moment to admire him the smooth muscle of his back under his tshirt, the firm swell of his ass and the lines of his legs as he pulled back. She pretended to stifle a yawn when he moved and turned to grin dopily at her.

The smile froze on his face as he drank in the sight of her and she pretended not to notice even as her heart lept into double time in her chest. She made her way to the stove, floating the kettle and flicking on the heat, filling the kettle with water and tea leaves and all the while she could feel the heat of Beast boys eyes on her, dragging over her body making her feel exposed and excited all at the same time. 

She welcomes the rush of lust, delights in the way it pours from him and into her, closing her eyes for a moment just to bask in it, the way it tightened her cunt and made her damp with desire.

She stills when she hears a soft sniffing sound, opening her eyes, she didn't realize she had shut to see Garfield scenting the air, eyes dark and fangs bared. 

For a moment everything stills in her, cheeks heating when she realizes that he was scenting _her,_ that he could smell how wet she was getting just from the taste of his lust on her tongue. It sent a shiver down her spine and she took a moment to wonder if it was doing anything for him, if he was just as riled as she was getting but, someone help her, she could feel it, it was dizzying, feeding her the way he felt.

"Is uh, is that... My shirt?" 

She let herself have a small smile at how he breathed the words his voice a little rougher then normal, breath catching in his throat. Raven kept her face carefully impassive even as she bubbled with joy at having pulled this reaction from him.

She reached down, smoothing out the shirt, deliberately pulling at the bottom of it so that the fabric pulled tight across her breasts, nipples hardening under his gaze as it fell immediately down to watch.

"I hadn't noticed, I must have grabbed it from the laundry by mistake."

A weak lie yes, but she wasn't in this to deceive him, only to tease him. Letting go of the loose threads of the tshirt so that it bounced back, taking a moment she stretched her arms above her head and arched her back yawning pointedly, before ever so slowly lowering her arms, noting how the tshirt rode up to reveal the lacy panties and the strip of skin of her lower stomach.

She looked up at him through her lashes quirking one eyebrow when he didn't reply but instead stood looking torn between confused and gaping.

"You don't mind, do you, Gar? I'll wash it and return it."

"No! Uh no, it's fine, it uh. It suits you better anyway."

She watched in a kind of awe as he rubbed the back of his neck, ears turning pink eyes averted.

It was a strange kind of power to be able to reduce someone to that and she felt it tingle along her skin biting hard at her lower lip she nodded and muttered a soft "Thank you Garfield" before turning tail and running back to her room her heart in her throat. Azar he was so _cute._

Her door slid shut behind her before she even realized she had forgotten her tea,

Bugger.


	3. The scent of dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter raven wakes up from a wet dream and takes matters into her own hands.
> 
> With a surprise, dazed visit from Garfield.
> 
> This chapter is very, very NSFW, if raven masterbating and dreaming of beast boy isn't your thing then you are reading the wrong story buddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little self indulgent? 
> 
> Look I just really wanted Raven overwhelmed and needy, okay? And I'm not sorry. 
> 
> This story is going to roughly 6 chapters long, I've got an outline for it now thanks to Domi (you rock) so an update should be once a week if not more!
> 
> Remember you can see me on tumblr and let me know what you'd like to see in the story, or prompt me for another story? Whatever floats your boat!
> 
> dmitriwrites.tumblr.com
> 
> Currently undergoing editing and updates

Raven awoke from her dream coated in sweat and breathing shakily, eyes flying open as her books dropped to the floor having been suspended in the air by her powers. 

She sits up slowly, dragging a hand through her damp hair, lower lip quivering as the dream stays fresh and oh so real in her mind.

She'd been dreaming of _Garfield_. 

She turned over to check her clock, 6pm the others still wouldn't be back yet, she was glad for that with the sounds she had most likely been making in her sleep. She dropped back onto her back staring up at the ceiling as she remembers.

It had in no way been an innocent dream either, she was still slick and wet just remembering it, her skin tingled where dream hands had dragged over her flesh cupping the heavy swell of her breasts before sliding away to hold her arms above her head, large hands looping about fragile wrists as he pushed back into her.

Azar but it had been such a _good_ dream, heavy and hot, his tongue rolling against hers sucking her lip into his mouth, fangs catching on her skin.

She shivered, kicking the sheets off of her feverish body, dropping back onto the bed breathing out in a short huff. She took a moment to wounder if Beast Boy ever woke up like this, aching and desperate for release, thinking of her.

 _Oh_ , her cunt clenched, heat lacing up her spine as she spread her legs hoping the cool air would help her too calm down. It didn't, the flush on her skin only deepened at the thought of him on his back breathing heavy and curling long fingers around his cock. 

His cock, _oh_ , she sucked in a breath, letting her eyes fall shut, fingers dancing over her breast, ghosting across her hard nipple and down over the flat expanse of her stomach until she could cup the heat of her cunt, sliding her fingers through her slick folds moaning softly when she dragged her fingertips across her clit. She paused, swallowing hard before circling her fingers around the little nub, pressing down against it just to feel the way electric zips across her nerves, hole wet and drenched. 

She licked her lips, bringing her spare hand up to cup her breast, dragging her thumb over the taut peak of her nipple, pinching it, rolling it between her fingers. 

Raven takes a moment to continue her dream in her mind, groaning low and pleased as she remembers the way he was pushing into her, face in the crook of her neck, breathing deep as he buries himself in her cunt, cock throbbing hard and thick, spreading her open around him. She imagines the way he's hold her down, muscles flexing when she squirms against his hold, bucking up and whimpering softly as he fucks into her over and over, balls slapping against her skin gradually picking up pace until her body is rocking against his, grinding down onto his cock with a needy sigh.

For a moment it's his hand dropping down to rub over her clit, not hers, and she revels in the feeling, writhing on the bed as she pushes closer too cumming. The books around her rise from the floor wiping wildly in the air around her as she gasps and keens, spreading her legs wider.

She pushes two fingers into her opening, moaning at the stretch, jerking up from the bed, thighs shaking as she fingers herself open, mouth falling slack and cheeks pink. 

She finally cums with a scream, building at her toes and curling up her spine, catching in her throat until she shakes apart with it.

A knock on her door startles her, and she gropes around the floor for a t-shirt, pulling it on and taking an amused moment to realize it was Garfield's shirt. 

On shaky legs she makes her way to the door, steadying her breathing and carefully lowering her books to the floor before sliding it partially open blinking up into worried green eyes.

"Rae? I heard you scream are you ok-"

He freezes and she see's the minute it hits him, he breathes in deep, eyes fluttering, ears turning pink, fang catching on his lip as he drags his eyes back open and stares at her, outright _stares_. She almost feels naked again when she feels his eyes burning through her shirt taking in the flushed skin and peaked nipples, the glistening on her thigh as she blushes and pushes her legs close together clearing her throat slightly.

Azar, she was ready to go again with just his eyes on her, she could feel herself growing wetter, and she watches him drag in a lungful of her scent before he groans quietly swallowing hard.

Oh she would love to drag him in and have her way with him right now, but it was not time yet, she wanted him to come to her aching for it the way she was, besides she had _plans._

"Garfield, I'm fine, thank you for- for coming to check on me but as you can see, I am well."

He nods for a moment, silent and she shivers at the bolt of heat that hits her followed by this vague jilted feeling, dazed and turned on. What an unexpected help her dream had been in opening his eyes to her.

"Right, right I can, uh, see that. Well I'll be, going?"

She smiled a little at the question in his voice and nodded to watch him linger for a minute longer.

She grins to herself when she hears a quiet ' _fuck_ ' as he walks away.

Well, what an excellent evening this had turned out to be.


	4. Dance dance, a little naughty minx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team go dancing, Raven sees an opportunity and takes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am so so sorry for how long this update took! Normally I would be alot faster but I've had alot of work to do and updates on other fics and whatnot so this kind of got pushed to the side, but worry not I have not forgotten this naughty piece of work!
> 
> Remember you can come see me on tumblr for updates and to bug me about my work
> 
> dmitriwrites.tumblr.com
> 
> Currently undergoing editing and updates!

Raven is not normally a fan of parties. They're loud and bright and packed full with simply to many people, it overwhelms her.

Today however, she could make an exception. Starfire had decided, with the help of Cyborg, that the team deserved some time off, for working so hard and after a lengthy battle with the hive (honestly they were beginning to drive Raven insane with all their useless scheming)  and so after a few suggestions from members of the group they had decided to head to the local club and relax, drink and 'party'. 

Raven had almost adamantly refused until she saw what Garfield would be wearing to the party. Everything was just so _tight_ , Azar it left absolutely nothing to her imagination, though it did not stop her brain from running a mile a minute. He wore tight black jeans that sat snugly around his crotch, oh Raven could almost make out the outline of his cock and wasn't that just unbelievably distracting? His purple shirt (Rather like the one Raven had acquired, but smaller) clung to his pecks and abs.

She flushed when he dropped her a cocky smile and quirked an eyebrow as if knowing full well she was 'checking him out' and she couldn't have that, she turned her gaze away to the rest of her companions huffing out a soft 'fine allow me to change' and raising from her seat. Starfire had squealed delightedly and offered to come and help her choose. She agreed based purely on the fact that the last time Starfire had chosen her outfit it had ended so well.

They made their way to Raven's bedroom and Starfire wasted no time in combing through her wardrobe, sighing and shaking her head as she threw aside clothes whilst Raven watched in a kind of horror. 

Finally she came across a dress that Raven had bought without thinking a few years back and upon trying it on found that it was one size too small around her breasts now, clinging to her skin almost ridiculously tight. 

There was no way she could wear panties with this the line would show right through, she smiled a little to herself and slipped them off whilst Starfire's back was turned. She felt exposed but the small purple dress also made her feel oddly alluring. Starfire fussed with ravens hair, curling the ends of it until it curled about the bottom of her breasts and framed her face, applying winged eyeliner and a sheen of purple lipgloss before she deemed Raven 'ready to party'.

It was all worth the fuss when she slipped on some slinky purple heels and made her way to the main room, Starfire forced her to twirl infront of the others and she felt the lick of heat up her spine immediately. She welcomed it, reveled in it loving the way her cunt clenched and her cheeks heated in response. 

They were ushered out the door by an excited Robin, Cyborg and Starfire but she made sure to stand a little to close to Garfield in the lift, brushing her hand against his and up his arm leaving a trail of her scent on his skin. Beast Boy froze, breathing out slowly his fingers curling loosely around Raven's linking them together in such an innocent way that she blushed right to the tips of her ears.

His hand drops the minute the lift doors open and Raven's heart breaks a little at the lack of warmth on her skin but she doesn't reach for him again, she'd have her way she just needed to give him time. 

They reached the club in the Tcar in minutes and were let in by a delighted manager who said that all drinks were free to the titans, he thanked them multiple times for saving the city leaving them all feeling rather bashful and awkwardly making their way to the VIP room for drinks.

Raven enjoyed her sweet drinks, cocktails tend to be her favourite and she is delighted, and amused to find that Garfield favours them also. 

They down a few until they are pleasantly buzzing and warm feeling and Raven is swimming in the happy, content feelings bombarding her from all the people about. It's not long before Cyborg has found someone to dance with and Starfire has dragged off Robin. She doesn't hesitate to turn to Garfield her lashes heavy, looking up at him through them a small quirk on her lips as she holds out her hand and asks in the sweetest voice she can muster if he would like to dance. 

They find a secluded corner of the dance floor and Beast boys hands flutter awkwardly around her waist before Raven links his fingers with hers and places them firmly on the soft swell of her hips, pressing up close to him, her chest against his, her nipples pebbling at the contact smiling a little into his shoulder when she hears his breathy curse, his fingers tightening on her waist pulling her closer to him.

They're just swaying at first, Raven wants him to relax, be comfortable around her so she gives him time until she feels his whole body soften, then she doesn't hesitate, she turns slowly in his arms, loops her arm back until her fingers are toying with the hair at the nape of his neck and archs her back, grinding her ass back into his crotch.

She pauses when she feels him stiffen but the thickening of his cock against her tells her it is in no way a bad thing. Biting her lip she pushes against him, grinding her hips in slow circles in time to the music. She feels a little foolish, never having done this before but Garfield moans, arms circling around her middle and dragging her back against him, hips thrusting forward, grinding up against her cheeks.

He cunt throbs at the feeling, he is just so thick, the line of him pressing against her body and she feels him pulse with each upward thrust, it leaves her breathless and blushing. Azar she can not wait to feel how much he stretches her hole, swollen and hot inside her. _Oh_ , she shivers, fighting to keep her emotions in check. Today was not about her, today was about Garfield.

She rolls her hips back, hearing him moan low in her ear and tilts her head to one side when he buries his face there, breathing deep, scenting along her neck, fingers clenching and unclenching at her waist. 

The trickling heat in her stomach boils over, scolding her stealing her breath and leaving her shaking and wet.

It takes her an embarrassing moment to realize that that amazing feeling is what Garfield feel's like when he cums, hot and suffocating, drenching her body, mouth slack.

Garfield breathes shakily against her, pulling back leaving her cold without the touch of him. She watches a little awed as he excuses himself, cheeks a brilliant red, blotchy and spreading to his ears as he walks quickly towards the bathrooms.

She heads that way herself, needing a moment to calm down before she blows the windows from the club with excitement. 

There is definitely no ignoring her now.

She can feel the ebb of Beast boys emotions from the bathroom as she dabs her cheeks with cool water and wonders how on earth she's going to make it through the rest of the night now that she knows how he feels against her.

 


	5. Whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven finally get's a good taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wonders in late to my own update with lemonade because I don't like starbucks* Firstly. I am so fucking sorry for how long this took.
> 
> I had some problems with the fandom, things got pretty toxic for a while and honestly it rather killed my love of this ship, and wanting to be part of the fandom at all. But, recently, with the helps of lovely people and rereading comics, and rewatching the show and movies - I am feeling the love again!
> 
> I'm determined to finish this fic, I don't like unfinished work. For a while I debated deleting it entirely, but dang it I actually really like this one so - 
> 
> I hope you all can forgive me, and enjoy!
> 
> dmitriwrites.tumblr.com

The night had been a resounding success. Garfield had returned from the bathroom with a renewed look in his eyes whenever they turned on her. The simmering, live fire feeling didn't leave her now. Even when he laughed and spoke animated to the others, green eyes slipped back to her, the faintest dusting of red on his cheeks. She didn't hesitate to be smug about it, she'd had him find release in a crowded club with just the roll of her hips, from what she knows that quite something to be proud of.

She didn't relent either, for the rest of the night she made a point of being the biggest tease she knew possible. She danced with him again, and again, only this time she didn't allow for him to cum. She would grind, twist and rub over him, murmuring by his ear about how wonderfully he dances, pushing her fingers under his top before pulling away whenever the feeling burned to brightly.

Perhaps it was mean, but the way his control began to break, claws hinting at her hips, snarls against her throat made her close her eyes for a moment, fighting the wave of need that left her wet. He wasn't the only one to suffer, she was absolutely soaked by the end of the evening, and she let him know such, migrating into his lap when she deemed it late enough.

She could feel him, hard and pressed against her and, under guise of moving to the music, she'd press against him, dragging the heat of her cunt over his jean clad cock. 

She rather enjoyed knowing she affected someone so badly, she couldn't wait for the day he finally did something about it.

The day came sooner then she anticipated. She hadn't let up, whenever they were alone, or she could get away with it, she would continue to touch him, smear her scent on his skin, bite at her lip, bend over to pick things up. She'd taken to occasionally leaving her cloak off also, knowing the tight cling of her uniform his nothing when she moved to gather things from the floor.

Apparently, she may have been to obvious. Robin and Starfire had left for a small weekend away 'on a mission' and Cyborg was once more with the east. Her and Garfield were in charge of the city for the weekend, but it had been quiet, and she'd revelled in her new found power.

She was in his t-shirt once more when he backed her too the wall. She'd been licking some sauce from her finger, sucking on skin and gathering the sweetness past her lips when she heard a bang of the chair falling to the floor with the speed he stood. Her eyes were a little wide, heart hammering in her chest as he stalked her with each backward step, his fangs lengthening, eyes dark and a growl building in his throat, audible now.

"You've been a fucking tease." Her cheeks colour at the accusation, she hadn't expected him to outright say it, but she saw no shame in admitting to such. She wasn't trying to lie, or toy with him in a bad manner, she was just trying to catch his attention. She'd certainly done so.

"Perhaps." The word comes out a little breathless as her back hit the wall, feeling the heat of him as he crowds on close, rough fingers tilting her chin up to face him. Perhaps she should be afraid with the strength in him, the animalistic look on his face. But it had quite the opposite affect, her cunt clenching and knees weakening, her demon side was throthing in delight, she knew her eyes had flashed when Garfield smirks, hand slipping slowly down, warm fingers tracing the lines of her skin.

"No perhaps about it Rae. You've been teasing me for the past fucking month." She swallows when his fingers drag down, over the swell of her chest to her stomach, it's mildly concerning how quickly her body reacted to such a simple touch, her lashes fluttering as she archs into it, she doesn't even realize her legs were parting a little for him.

"Well, if you had simply done something about it-" She near snarks the words, annoyed that he had notice but left her too ache in silence rather then taking the invitation.

"I kinda liked watching you worked up, it was like you were in heat, I could smell how wet you got around me." He fingers dip lower then, large hand pushing between her thighs to cup her cunt and she jerks at the contact, a gasp leaving her as he rubs through her panties. Azar the feeling is unbelievable, having someone else doing so, she brings her hands up, realizing they're trembling as he grips at his top, rocking her hips down into the touch.

"I wasn't - I wasn't that obvious." She protests it halfheartedly and Garfield gives a soft laugh, but there's nothing mocking about it, merely fondness before it turns into a rumbling sound. 

"You made me cum in a damn club baby, and you didn't even stop once you had." His fingers slip up then, circling her clit through the fabric and oh holy Gods, she closes her thighs from the pleasure, whimpering in her throat, biting hard at her lip as he just grinds harder against her, fingers moving in rough, fast circles and she's building in heat, feeding from the lust from him as well as her own.

"And Shit, when you opened your door, you'd only just cum, hadn't you? You were wet on your thighs and I could still hear how you screamed my name." Her cheeks bloom with colour, moaning sweetly as he pulling his hand up, pushing into the fabric now. She couldn't possibly have been prepared for the feeling of his bare skin against her, rough fingers rubbing over her clit, dragging through the wetness of her cunt with a pleased groan.

She hadn't realized she'd cried his name that day, it was a touch humiliating to think, but when she reaches down, cupping him through his jeans to find him hard against her palm, she knows it was well worth any embarrassment.

"I had." She draws a breath, forcing the words out, confidence thrumming through her from the feeling of his hunger and the thickness of his cock under her fingers. "I had woken from a dream of you fucking me and I fingered myself, desperately wishing it was you instead."

Garfield thrusts two fingers into her and the lights above them shatter with a burst of black energy, her body bucking at the way he fills her. His fingers are thicker then her own, longer as well and he pumps them in and out of her, grinding his palm against her as she drops her head back, baring her throat for him. Her spare hand fumbles to curl tight in his hair, trying to pull him closer as he squeezes at his cock, riding his fingers, lips parted on wet gasps.

"Is it what you dreamed of Rae? Do I fit your filthy little fantasies?" He growls the words by her ear, moving down to scent along her throat. She nods, jerks of her head as he turns her pliant under him, writhing at his touch, her pleasure building as he plays her so easily. "I'm going to fuck you Rae." The words are a growl of promise and she can barely muffle the whimper they draw. "I'm going to spread you out and mark you, breed your pretty little cunt until everyone knows who you begged for. I'm going to have you screaming my name until you can't feel your throat and then I'll have it wrapped around my cock instead."

The turns her head to the side, panting, his words are absolutely lewd but she's near dripping from them, pulling hard on his hair as fangs drag over her pulse. She should likely be ashamed, pressed against the wall of a communal area, one of her closet friends between her legs bringing her to her high with only his fingers and his words against her skin - but she's never felt as good as she did in that moment.

"Bite me, Garfield bite me and make me cum." She demands it, her magic lashing out wildly with pleasure and he groans into the crook of her throat, grinding his fingers deep until she's keening from it.

"Tell you're mine." The words hit her, her demon side rearing with a snarl and she jerks her hips, dragging her nails down his back, her magic ripping through his top to leave red welts down his skin. He archs under it, snarling in response.

"I'm yours." She sobs the words and when fangs sink into her she falls over the edge, cumming with his name on her lips, body falling into him, trembling from her orgasm. 

He drags his tongue soothingly over the mark and she knows that no healing will stop the scar, the thought having her shivering in delight. She hadn't quite expected the possessiveness, though perhaps she should have. Animal's were very territorial after all. 

She she's still trying to catch her breath when he slips his fingers from her. sweetly fixing her top and checking over the bite, the gentleness of his touch having her smiling a little, basking in it.

"So uh... Is this just a - you know. Is this a sex thing?" Her lashes flutter open when Garfield asks and she's quiet for a moment. It had been, at the very beginning, in that first day at the beach. But it was past that now, she wasn't sure where it would lead them, if it was even a smart idea to do, but she recalls all their time together, the smiles and the way it had felt when his fingers had laced with hers, a soft touch, comforting.

She shakes her head a little, throat tight.

"No. I believe we're quite past that. At least, I am." 

The smile that earns her leaves her heart fluttering, gently tracing the rips in his shirt. "I apologize for ruining this." Garfield blinks, ears perking as he smirks. 

"You can ruin it a bit more in a second." She outright squeaks when he lifts her, the display of strength knocking the air from her chest as she wraps her legs around his hips. His mouth finds hers, lips soft but the kiss itself almost devouring, he kisses her like he's determined to leave the taste of him behind for the rest of their lives, walking briskly towards his room, large hands coming to cup her ass, squeezing lightly. 

She knows what's coming and she moans against him, giving back all that she can. She couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Makes you all wait a year for an update  
> Also Me: Leaves it on a cliffhanger before they actually fuck
> 
> In conclusion: I am an asshole


	6. At last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get too it! You've been waiting so long, but at last, the sex happens.
> 
> I kept this not as kinky as I could write, because I know a lot of peeps in the fandom aren't into the full wild beast kink stuff.  
> I may write a shorter, kinkier fic with that for us other guys, regardless I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finally happened! I finally finished the fic!
> 
> I'd like to apologize again, for the slow updates. I hope you're all enjoying the porny porn porn. 
> 
> Also I've been doing a quick smut fic with beast kink, you know Bb putting those animal talents to good use. Knotting, tentacles, biting, long tongues ;o   
> Anyway let me know what you think.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and your kind words, you're incredible!
> 
> dmitriwrites.tumblr.com

The playfulness ended quickly. The fondness turned to heat when she hit the mattress, a muscled body between her thighs, mouth bruising against her as Garfield drags his hands over soft skin, rumbling near constant in his chest, it sounded almost like a purr. A self satisfied thing that had her flushing, tilting her head back to allow his mouth to drag over her jaw, nipping bruises she had no hope of hiding all the way along it. 

He'd all but torn her clothes from her and her magic had done the same, grabbing at each other with a desperation of time spent teasing and pining. She has fingers in dark green hair, holding him against her as she brackets his hips with her thighs, arching up into him with a needy moan that was almost humiliating, she's sure she's never made such sounds before today.

"Fuck, the way you taste." Garfield growls the words against her pulse and her hips roll up, her thighs glistening from the way he'd had her cumming earlier, she's almost obscenely ready for him but he seems insistent on making her wait, clearly enjoying the way she wanted him. "You have any idea how much I wake up hard thinking about this? About how good you'd look under me? The sweet taste of you, the sounds you'd make? Fuck Rae, your voice should be illegal."

She bites at her lip, writhing a little under him. His cock is so very close and she needs him inside, she needs to know how he feels forcing her open around him, the demon in her desperate for a breeding and his marks covering her body.

She jolts at the feeling of claws dragging teasingly over the inside of her thighs, pushing them open as his mouth pressing heated kisses down the length of her, pausing to suck bruises into her chest, flicking his tongue over her nipple making her whimper, breath catching. He doesn't linger, though his eyes flash up in the promise of doing so later, leaving a trail of teeth and mouth marks down over her stomach and hips.

She finally realizes what he's doing and she makes a husky sound, both hands sliding up to grab at his hair now, thighs trembling in anticipation. She wonders if she'll be able to feel his fangs against her, if he'll like the way she feels falling apart on his tongue. 

He scents over her inner thigh and her cheeks flame, it's such a primal way he has her, unashamed of his instincts and reveling in every part of her. It's burns her up from inside out, has her wet with it. 

The first touch of his tongue makes her moan, a long, rough lick up the length of her cunt, dragging over her hole and teasing over her clit sending a delicious sort of electricity up her spine. The feeling of his growling between her legs has her eyes rolling back slightly, hips grinding down against his mouth. She knows she's sensitive, a product of avoiding touch an intimacy, easily overwhelmed by his emotions, her demon side clawing for more. 

Garfield seems to enjoy it though, if the sounds he makes are any indication. If they don't give the message clearly the bruises of his fingertips smeared on her thighs certainly do, a possessiveness too his grip as he parts his lip, licking over her again before giving a gentle suck to her clit, circling it with his tongue. She can feel his fangs, catching on her skin in the best way, pressing against her when he crowd in close, pushing his tongue into her.

She cries out at the way he plays, seeming to take in every moan and gasp she gives and return the action that caused in tenfold. He flicks and sucks and fucks his tongue in and out of her until she's writhing in the sheets, cunt throbbing and slick. The image of him enjoying her, the stark contrast of green skin against her white has her keening his name, thighs snapping shut around his head at the peak of her pleasure.

He pulls back before she can cum, her eyes flaring red, the window to his room cracking dangerously as he pulls back with an absolutely cocky grin, mouth wet, tongue dragging over his lips.

"You taste fucking amazing baby."

She swallows at the words, turning her face away and biting her lip and he sinks his fangs into her thigh in retaliation, having her shouting in surprise, the pain lacing exquisitely with pleasure.

"Keep those pretty eyes on me, I want you too see everything I do, I want to see the way you look when you cum on. I want you too know who bought you to this." 

She can't help the way his claim makes her melt, thighs falling easily apart, hands twisting the pillow beneath her head as he prowls up her, his cock thick, standing proud and hard between his legs, dripping steadily onto the sheets. He's really very large, bigger then she'd imagined and it makes her shudder with need, some darker, animalistic part of herself loving that she may just ache after he was done.

"I'm going to have you in my mouth at some point. I deserve my own taste as well." She leaves no room for argument at the words and Garfield snorts lightly, bracing on his elbows by her head, leaning down to catch her mouth once more. She likely shouldn't enjoy the taste of herself on his tongue, but it sends a thrill through her. Raven can feel his cock against her, Azar he drags it against her folds, letting her feel each inch without giving her what she truly wanted.

She grabs for broad shoulders, her nails biting deep as he nips at his lower lip, making him growl lightly in his throat, the sound lacing down her spine. 

"I believe we've both been teased enough. Fuck me, Garfield please." She doesn't intend for the whine to leave her, never taking herself for one to beg, but it seems to spur him on, shifting to press the blunt head of his cock against her opening as he works on darkening the bruises on her throat further. She wonders vaguely how they'll explain them too her team mates, but finds she doesn't much care.

"Do we need-" Garfield pauses for a second and she frowns, squirming under him before she catches on, blushing on her cheeks. 

"Oh. No, I preformed the necessary protective spells and I can't - I'm only capable of conceiving during a demonic heat." Green eyes blink at her for a moment but she doesn't worry he'll find her strange. Over the years, Garfield has never failed to prove that though he may joke, he doesn't find her weird at all. 

He growls in his chest instead, an odd sort of light glinting in his gaze. "I'm gonna fill you up Rae." She swallows for a moment, body tingling as he starts up that again. "I' going to fuck you so full and round with my cum that you're leaking me for days. I'm going breed you and claim you so fucking well no one will dare to try for you."

She give a little strangled sound, her demon side preening at the words, whimpering softly when he finally begins to press against her.

She's thankful that he takes his time to push inside, letting her adjust to the feeling of him, bask in the heat of his cock finally stretching her open, finally filling her. It gives her time to bask, to leave further nail marks on his skin, cunt clenching up, milking him as best she knows how when he's finally sheathed inside.

She get's a dizzying rush of pride when he's breathing hard by her ear, a tearing sound of claws through sheets as he fights to control himself. It's so incredibly attractive, the idea that she can take him apart in such a manner.

"Please, please fuck me." She's entirely shameless in using his likes against him, begging the words as sweetly as she can, melting into a hungry moan when he slips out of her, hips snapping forward in a sudden thrust.

Her body jolts up the bed, dragged back down by a commanding hand on her hip. The sheer power behind the thrust has her wild, finally realizing just how out control she's gotten when she opens her eyes to look at him, seeing books and trinkets wiling around the room, the crack in the window multiplying as pleasure builds once more inside her.

He's just what she needed, the hard thrusts he gives, the wet sound of skin on skin loud in the room, mingling with the moans and snarls of them. She can't stop the way she sobs his name, over and over, but every time it leaves her he just grows in urgency, burying himself inside the slick heat of her cunt, body dragging over hers, the weight of him pinning her down and holding her in place, making her take everything he can give.

He pushes a hand between then, fingers finding her clit, rubbing over her until four eyes open, lights bursting and the door flying from it's hinges and she bucks from the bed and _screams_ her pleasure, cumming in waves, head lolling back, nails dragging down his arms right to his wrists.

"Fuck." He growls the word, thrusts becoming messy now, stuttering as he pushes as deep inside as he can. She finally comes around enough to hear him snapping his fangs, telling her how she's _his_ , his to fuck and hold and have. 

She breathes that she is, that he's the only one to feel her and that drags him over the edge as well, hot cum spilling inside her body, leaking out around her cock. He cums so very much, she thinks dazidly, enough that it drips onto sheets and leaves her stomach just slightly swollen, her body heavy and laden with it.

They both collapse down, breathing each other in, eyes shut for a moment. Cautiously she brings a hand up, dragging her fingers back through silken hair, gentler now, an affectionate touch.

He nuzzles her in return, that odd sort of purring sound in his chest once more.

"Is it what you imagined?" She smiles a little at the curiosity and slight uncertainty in his voice, turning to press a fluttering kiss to his temple.

"And more." The words are simple, but Garfield relaxes entirely at them, returning to nuzzling her throat like an adoring cat. He's sweet, sweeter then she thought he'd be, but it doesn't disappoint at all.

She's curious as to how this will all turn out, but for once, she's hopeful for a future.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are my lifes blood :D
> 
> Let me know if you wanna see more bbrae from me! I'll happily write more
> 
> dmitriwrites.tumblr.com


End file.
